Canadian infection
by Rishian
Summary: An infection begins spreading. It will affect not only people on a personal level.. but an entire nation...


**WARNING: This story is rated R for violence, language, and possibly sexuality. The places, names, and ideas brought about in this story are all from my imagination. This story is completely fictional and does not denote any "safe" or "dangerous" places to be during an emergency, nor does it truly denote how the government would respond to such.**

Chapter 1- Realization:

Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

Matt was pacing back in forth in his office, a stern look on his face. "What is going on?" he wondered to himself as his mind ran through all of the problems his department had gone through during that week. Not only was there the regular flooding from the Spring thaw in Manitoba and even some in Quebec, but also tornados in both Alberta and Saskatchewan. Matt sighed and shook his head, wondering whom he could blame for his horrible second week as head of National Disaster Relief Canada. There was a knock on the door and Matt took a quick moment to straighten his tie and sit comfortably (or as comfortably as his straight-back chair allowed him) before he called out. "Come in" Matt said, trying to sound as professional and official as possible.

Matt looked surprised as his second in command walked in. "What is it now Chris?" he asked, sighing and leaning back. Chris looked back at Matt, dropping a folder onto his desk. "You're not going to like this…" Chris stated, opening the folder and jabbing at it with his finger. Matt stood up, grabbed the first page of the report within the folder, and stood beside the marble fireplace within his office, his lips moving as he read the first few sentences mouthing the words. "Wait… does this say what I think it says?" Matt asked, his eyes wide in surprise, mouthing the words 'unknown viral outbreak in Rocky Mountain House, Alberta, Canada.'

Chris turned away from Matt, his mouth becoming dry. "Yes sir… and it seems to be spreading quickly throughout the population. I need your decision on what to do here". Chris said, licking his lips, trying to replace the moisture that had left them. Matt looked at the second page of the report, gasping slightly at the projections. "We need to put a stop to this before it gets started… Place a call to the Canadian disease control centre, and place the entire area under a military quarantine. We can't afford for it to spread anymore, and until we know what we are dealing with I don't want to take any chances".

Rocky Mountain House, Alberta, Canada

James looked out his window. 'Great' he thought to himself, 'I finally buy the house I've been looking for, and now everyone around here seems sick'. James shook his head and continued to work on his old beat up computer, typing his article to the magazine that he worked for. Suddenly, the radio, which had been playing his favourite song, cut out with the emergency announcement siren. _This is the emergency broadcast system. All citizens of Rocky Mountain House are advised to remain in their homes and not to leave for any reason. Rocky Mountain House is now under a military quarantine. I repeat, please do not leave your homes…_ James turned off the radio. 'Military quarantine? How bad can people be for the military to be involved?' James thought to himself, saving and signing out of his E-mail account. James noticed a lot of sirens sounding all over the place, and looked outside his window. He saw people running all over the place, and smoking rising out of a couple houses. Without warning, there was a crash from the back of his house. He opened the drawer to his writing desk and pulled out his Jericho 941F 9mm handgun. Checking the clip quickly, he quietly opened his office door and began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm armed!" James called out, hoping that he wouldn't have to use his gun. He had been an RCMP officer for a few years, but he felt uneasy with some of the parts of the job, so he had pursued his other passion… writing. Just before he reached the door to the kitchen, it burst open, and a man with blood all over his shirt and a blank stare grabbed for James, snarling and gnashing his teeth. James instinctively aimed at the guy's chest and pulled the trigger twice. Although the man stumbled back, he seemed to recover and moaned at James and began stumbling towards him again. "Shit shit SHIT!" James yelled, back-pedalling and tripping over the edge of the carpet, causing his aim to lift and for him to pull the trigger again, blowing a hole through the eye of the attacker and upwards, taking out a chunk of skull. James lay on the floor on his back, panting. That is when he realized that something was wrong with this guy, other then the fact that his brains were all over the floor. James moved to his knees and looked a little closer. There was a large gash in the guys arm, and it looked clotted and old. "What is wrong with this..? WAIT!" James almost shouted to himself. He had recognized the man lying on the floor. It was the old retired doctor who lived just down the road who spent his time volunteering at the local hospital. James quickly got up and ran upstairs to his bedroom, hearing more screams and sirens outside. Once he reached his room he locked his bedroom door and ripped open his closet, and fumbled with his keys to unlock his gun locker. He grabbed his duffel bag from beside the locker and filled it with a bunch of ammunition and some emergency supplies that he kept like water, food bars, and some rugged clothes that he had. James grabbed his shotgun from the gun locker. It was his father's old duck hunting gun, a side-by-side double barrel affair, which he had lovingly taken care of. Without further thought, James unlocked his door quietly and made his way to the garage. 'Hopefully I can make it into the garage without anyone else seeing me…' James thought, making his way down the hall, past the body still lying on the floor, and slowly opened the door to the garage. He quickly clambered into his SUV and hit the garage door button. The door rose, and James slammed on the gas, turning quickly onto the street and driving quickly away, seeing the chaos reign around him.

Chapter 2- Plans in the Making:

Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

Matt read report after report on his computer and tried to comprehend what was going on. They were strange reports from the border guards of the quarantine area and from the Canadian disease control centre science geeks. _Bodies seem to reanimate and attack living persons_, read one, while another started with _Conventional weapons seem ineffective against victims of this virus. Noted have been cases of major trauma to the torso or limbs without effect._ He was worried and it showed on his face, his brown eyes showing the concern even now. He had to give a report to the Prime Minister on the situation, and without fully understanding it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'Well… at least it's contained…' Matt thought to himself, getting up and placing all of his papers into the folder.

"Chris is supposed to have met me in my office before we went down… where is he?" Matt wondered aloud as he opened the door to his office and began the long trek from his office down to the Prime Minister's offices. As he walked past the break room he saw something that made his heart drop. On the television was a news reporter reporting from Sylvan Lake, a place where normally people would go during the summer to relax on the beaches. However, what Matt saw on the screen made his skin crawl. People were chasing people, and attacking them with an almost animal fury. Matt entered the break room and his eyes widened. "_… people attacking people, blood is everywhere Tim. The local police are attempting to restore order and are asking residents to remain in their homes and lock all doors and windows. Once again, civil unrest in a once peaceful area is baffling both police and social psychologists alike…"_ Matt left the room, breathing heavily and loosening his tie. 'Wow… shit has hit the fan now!' Matt thought to himself as walked up to the security desk to be let in to the Prime Minister's offices. Security was definitely heightened since the news broke, soldiers in full combat gear were further down the hall watching everyone through hooded eyes, their M16's at the ready. Once Matt was cleared at the desk, he walked past the soldiers who looked at him intently, as if trying to X-ray him with their eyes. He walked past them and knocked on the door to the Prime Minister's office. Another soldier opened the door for him and he entered, coming upon a scene of intense busyness, people running to and from other offices that were connected to this one, and more soldiers around the room near the walls, watching.

"Matt! Come in, we need to talk. What is going on out there?" Prime Minister Dechant asked from the side of the room, having just been watching the same report that Matt had seen in the break room, his slight French accent coming through more clearly because of the stress that was clearly showing on his weathered face. Matt walked over to the Prime Minister and led him to his desk. "You might want to sit down sir…" Matt told him as he placed the file with all of the information on this epidemic down in front of the seat. Prime Minister Dechant sat down behind his richly appointed oak desk, something he had made them move into his office when he won the election, and pulled the file towards him and began reading. Matt sat down across from him and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "I know we're not supposed to smoke inside government buildings but do you think…" the PM cut him off "don't worry about it, the rules are changing and we're going to be running to catch up from the looks of things." Matt lit a cigarette with his lighter, a gift from his grandfather who had worked in the government as well as Minister for Health.

The Prime Minister sighed and dropped the folder onto his desk after reading the last page, the pages scattering and some falling to the floor. The Prime Minister did not even attempt to pick them up. "So even after sealing Rocky Mountain House, this has spread to other areas? And the doctors from the Canadian disease control centre say that it is spreading rapidly, and is 100% fatal?" Matt nodded his head sadly, "Not only that sir, but everyone who dies after being exposed seems to get back up and begin to attack anyone who is not infected with a near animal ferocity". Dechant stood up and paced behind his desk, his lips pursed in that way he always did whenever he was coming up on a challenge that could cost people their lives. The Prime Minister suddenly stopped and looked at Matt, his eyes shining, slight tears welling up in the deep blueness of them, "Matt… just before you came... I got a phone call from the President of the United States. It seems as though the same type of problem has begun there as well. Also…" The Prime Minister sighed and his head dropped, "My family was in Rocky Mountain House visiting my wife's family, and I haven't heard from them since…"

Matt looked at the PM, stood up, and circled the desk, holding his shoulder. "Don't worry sir… we'll get them out of there…"


End file.
